


Choices

by Of_Swords_and_Crowns



Series: Only I can See the Flowers [7]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Swords_and_Crowns/pseuds/Of_Swords_and_Crowns
Series: Only I can See the Flowers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011648





	Choices

“Everyone has choices to make. Some easy, some difficult, some small, some big. People say our choices define us. More than our past or our family but we all know that's a lie. We are judged every second of our lives by many things other than our choices. But they would have us believe that one choice can change the world. If that's the case, this choice is the one.”

He cocked a gun, aimed it at one of their heads. His men did the same. Four men holding guns at their heads. I charged forwards. Another three men materialised out of the shadows and grabbed me, pushing me to the floor.

Now that wasn’t smart. Should I make the choice easier for you?” Bang! “Only three to choose from now. Who lives and who dies? Choose wisely.”


End file.
